


Keep Your Friends Close

by Vsohotmagahd



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Infidelity, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining Jeon Jungkook, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsohotmagahd/pseuds/Vsohotmagahd
Summary: You and Yugyeom are best friends. Or are you ?Taehyung and Jungkook are best friends, as well. Or are they ?You four go bowling one fine day and as it turns out, Tae's smile short-circuits your brain.You're up for another beautiful misadventure.





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. It's a very small chapter just to get a taste. I don't know if I should continue this. 
> 
> Have a read and come back to me ? 
> 
> All suggestions are welcome (:

It's been so long now, since you've last heard of your friend Yugyeom. That's why it comes as a surprise, when you get a text from him at 2 in the morning, asking you to go bowling next weekend. 

You and Yugyeom have been friends since the first year of college, when you didn't know anyone and that kid wearing a t-shirt with a big pink flamingo on it, bowling in the lane next to yours seemed lonely. You had announced yourself then and promised him that you'd be the best friend he could dream of. He had looked kind of shocked for a second, but started laughing when he saw you awkwardly backing off, walking backwards towards your lane. He then proceeded to scream that you should place a bet on who can be the 'bestest of friends', because he'd never lost a bet in his life. And so it was, that four years later you found yourself agreeing to go bowling with him the following weekend. 

It really wasn't a big deal. You've gone bowling together a million times. You've gone out just the two of you a million times. So you don't get why you're feeling nervous, while waiting for him to come pick you up. It must be that you haven't seen each other in a month and you're excited to spend time with your best friend again. 

When he arrives you smile widely and get in the car. 

"Hey Pinky, it's been too long I missed you so much.", you say and give him a side hug.

"Hey Glasses, it's been one hell of a month I'll tell you everything after my first strike.", he says excitedly and starts the car. 

When you get there, you notice that he doesn't open a new lane for the two of you, but instead he keeps walking towards the last lane, where two other guys are talking loudly. 

"Hey Gyeomie we're over here", the dark haired one shouts.

"Hey Kook, dude we're so going to beat you guys, you stand no chance", Yugyeom claims excitedly, once you get to their lane. 

"Oh you just wait, I've been getting lessons. It's going to be one strike after another." ,the other guy says, but you think he sounds rather teasing than certain about his skills. 

Yougyeom then turns to you and says " I thought it be a good idea for us to play together. I don't know why I've never introduced you to my fellow idol friends." 

"Whereas you're all he talks about whenever we meet, A." ,the one called Kook blurts out. 

"Oh shush, I only talk about our crazy misadventures, A. These guys are pretty busy, always keeping to their schedules. They need inspiration. They need adventure, even if it's lived vicariously through me." , your best friend says, a little blush forming on his cheeks. 

"Yeah, yeah we live for drama, right Tae ?", Kook asks. 

"Please, drama is my coffee. I need it as soon as I open my eyes." ,Tae says dramatically and winks at you. 

"Okay boys, it's really nice to meet you and all, but I really wanna beat your asses today, so shall we ?" ,you say pointing at your empty score screen staring at them wickedly. 

"You shall regret those words my dear", Tae says and grabs a ball. 

When you finish the game, Tae is fake crying on Kook's shoulder and Yugyeom is laughing at his antics. 

"Pinky and Glasses, returning champions of bowling, have done it again tonight and what a whirlwind it's been. What are your thoughts Mr. Champion ?", you ask Yugyeom, holding an imaginary mic to his mouth. 

"It feels amazing, I must say. I had confidence in my partner and we tried our best. We are so honoured to hold our title and frankly our opponents sucked balls. GO TEAM!", he shouts into the mic. 

Tae looks offended and tries to grab the mic to talk, but he steps on his laces and falls to his knees. 

"Okay I admit it ,damn it. We were so unlucky today Kookie" ,he sighs. 

"Don't worry Tae, we'll get our revenge next time. Till then, Yugyeom can get us all drinks, to call it even. ", Kook teases and Yugyeom laughs wholeheartedly. 

"Such sore losers, jeez." ,the younger one says and hurries over to check out, grabbing your hand and dragging you along. 

Later on, you four are laughing and sharing embarrassing stories over a few drinks. You keep thinking that these guys are really fun and you smile, thinking to yourself that Yugyeom is surrounding himself with interesting and kind people. 

Tae must notice your little sidebar with yourself, so while Yugyeom and Kook are facetiming their other '97 fellow idol friends, he whispers to you  
"Hey do you like Yugyeom?"

Your eyes grow twice their size as soon as you make out what he's asking, maybe because you've been drinking and all your reactions have become really extra. 

"Of course I like him his my bestest friend. Yep. He is." , you say with pride. 

Kook glances your way for a while, but then looks back at his phone's screen and shouts something at his friends. 

"Friends. I like friends. They're cute. Jungkookie is my friend." , Tae says, his smile so wide and so beautiful. 

He notices you staring at him and blushes even more. 

"Hey we should be friends, yeah ? You wanna go out some time ? I mean we could go watch a movie or something. I mean not just us two, but you know ...", you say. 

Two seconds later, your brain seems to catch up with what you just said and, trying to hide your embarrassment, you excuse yourself and head straight to the toilet. 

You don't notice Tae, smiling hopefully at his drink, thinking about what you blurted out. 

Tae doesn't notice Jungkook looking his way, his eyes full of adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> I just live for Taekook. T.T
> 
> Comments are always helpful guys !! 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
